The New World
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Ciel finds himself at the Promised Land with his mother and father; however, instead of a beautiful land, he finds himself in the land of demons.
1. The New World

**A/N: Again I posted this a while ago but I decided it to post it again. I'm surprised by how short these chapters are though. Hope I can make them longer in the future.**

**But I hope you can leave me some reviews!**

**Chapter 1: The New World**

Ciel Phantomhive tried his best to not feel sick as the ship rocked violently as large masses of dirty humans pressed against him with each tilt. Ciel felt like throwing up from the smell of unwashed bodies violating his nose as he felt like choking up from the lack of space around him. After all, Ciel Phantomhive hated cramped spaces despite his low class.

Babies cried as those wailings filled the rather silent cabins, no one spoke because of their exhaustion. The cabin was dark because they have used up all the oil for the lamps few weeks ago. Therefore they have been living in the darkness for quite some time.

"Are you all right, darling?" Ciel's mother asked him gently as she protectively wrapped her arms around Ciel's delicate shoulders.

"I'm fine mother." Ciel replied as he gave his mother a small reassuring smile.

His mother returned Ciel a tired smile as her arms around him loosened slightly. Then Ciel briefly examined his mother and couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his heart. How grief and hardship changed his mother.

The once beautiful long blonde hair lost its shine from the lack of sanitation. Her once shining blue eyes were a dull color which lost the small glitter of curiosity and intelligence. Now her face showed signs of aging which was spotted with wrinkles. Before no wrinkles were evident on her beautiful face which made her look younger than she really was.

"Are we almost there?" Ciel asked as he turned his gaze away from his mother.

"We are almost there, Ciel." His father replied as he ruffled Ciel's midnight blue locks.

Yes, they were almost there, almost there to the Promised Land where they can gain a new future. But they would have to survive the starving winter, various diseases, and the _demons_.

Yes demons, the demons that roamed the new lands. Despite his father's promises to protect him and his mother, Ciel knew he wouldn't survive.

But he would never admit it.

Yet he was afraid, terribly afraid.

**XxXx**

Sebastian Michaelis crouched lowly as his unusually red crimson eyes shined brightly in the dark. He licked his lips slowly as he studied the human before him.

It was a young man. A man outside the tall walls which the humans called the "barrier". His food.

The man held a small knife in his hands as he slowly walked his way through the forest, no doubt finding food because the man was unusually skinny.

Sebastian smirked.

It was fairly obvious that the humans were weakening. And this made humans desperate. And desperations meant miscalculations.

Sebastian scoffed at the human's stupidity as he got ready to hunt.

Then with a big leap, a terrorizing scream filled the cold night sky.

**XxXx**

"Ciel…" His mother whispered as she gently gave him a small nudge to wake him.

Sleep was the only escape for Ciel. Sleep away so he could forget what sort of situation he was in. However his long lashes fluttered as he looked up at his mother who was beaming down at him with a rare smile.

"We are almost there Ciel!" She voiced as he helped Ciel stand up.

It was clear that there were some excitement as people hurriedly walked up the stairs to the outside deck. Ciel and his family pushed through the masses of bodies until they were able to get up to the deck. Before them was land, a beautiful mass of land with glorious tall trees. The sea sparkled around the land as if the new world was welcoming them.

Welcoming them to the land where the demons roamed free.

**XxXx**

Sebastian hated the color white. The white which helped carry the things which the humans called _ships_. Oh, how he hated white.

Sebastian was hidden inside the branches of the trees as he watched the white sails pass by.

"More humans." Sebastian growled as his red crimson eyes glared at the white sails.

Then a chilling smile formed on the demon's pale lips.

"This will be interesting…"

**A/N: Native Americans and the colonists have nothing to do with this story so even though I have based it on that historical aspect, there are no connections between them.**


	2. The Contract

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and follows! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Also, please leave me a review so that I will have motivation to continue!**

**Chapter 2: The Contract**

Noise. Noises engulfed him cruelly as he shut his eyes to block them out.

Then people. People were everywhere, suffocating him.

Then Ciel knew that he will hate the new world.

Many people swarmed on the docks as they tried to reach their destinations. The smell of dead fish filled the air as people shouted over each other.

How Ciel felt lost.

Then Ciel felt his father's hand tug his own as the three walked towards a group who looked like them…tired and lost.

"All indentured servants come this way!" One man shouted as everyone started to walk into the entrance of the colony.

_Indentured servants?_

"Father!" Ciel suddenly shouted as he gripped his father's arm tightly. "Indentured servants? Did we debt ourselves to come here? I thought you said we have enough money to get by here!"

His father sighed before he took Ciel's hand to free himself from the rather tight grip. "We did have enough money but there were some changes…"

"What changes!" Ciel hissed as he glared at his father viciously. It was rare of Ciel to get angry at his parents.

Then without saying a word, his father gave him a clothed sack. Ciel took it hesitantly before he peered inside. And the item that was placed in the sack was something that caused Ciel to gasp in surprise.

It was a gun.

"I heard that demons kill many of the colonists each day. So whenever I am not there, I want you to protect your mother with this gun."

Ciel stared at his father in shock before he whispered, "But won't you always be there?"

"You don't know what might happen…" his father replied sadly as he ruffled Ciel's longish navy blue locks.

"But I cannot do labor." Ciel said as he eyed his father warily.

"I know Ciel, but I am sure that the master will find some work for both you and your mother."

Ciel was not convinced as he looked back and forth between his father and his unusually silent mother. Then with a defeated sigh he tied the sack around his small waist before he asked, "Where is my contract?"

His father sighed in relief before he took out three sheets of rough looking paper from his pants pocket. One of them was handed to Ciel which Ciel took preciously.

"Our master is called Lord Aleister Chamber" his father said, "I heard that he is a decent person so I am sure we will be treated decently…"

Then Ciel's mother took his hands into her own as she promised, "we will pay this debt in four years… We will make sure that we can make you free when you are sixteen."

Ciel gave his mother a small nod as his grip on his contract tightened slightly.

To Ciel, four years was a long time.

**XxXx**

Viscount Druitt never really thought much about the contracts he held with his indentured slaves but he simply had to make Ciel's contract an exception.

How beautiful the boy was to the Viscount; the boy with the navy blue hair, the moon like face, and the eyes of the deep blue ocean. He believed that Ciel was different, special and was determined to have him forever…even though there was a limit to the contract.

"You are special, Ciel" he whispered as soon as he called Ciel into his own study, both alone together in that special room.

"You should be grateful because I never do such things…" the Viscount continued as he slowly ripped Ciel's contract in half.

And Ciel felt a sense of dread as he watched the contract split in half.

"As my indentured servant I order you to tell me…tell me what you want" the Viscount said as he lightly gripped Ciel's chin and had those midnight blue eyes stare at his very own. Then the Viscount folded Ciel's half of the contract and slid it into Ciel's pants pocket as he took his own half of the contract up to his lips to kiss it gently, a kiss to seal the contract.

"Tell me Ciel, what do you want?"

"What I want…?"

_Freedom…_

**XxXx**

Sebastian licked his lips as he stared at the barrier before him. Other demons which included Claude, Hannah, the triplets, Alois, and Elizabeth stood beside him.

"We could at last satisfy our hunger" Sebastian whispered with a smirk, "So shall the feast begin?"

"How unusual of you to plan such an attack, Sebastian" Claude stated coldly as he stared at the barrier before him, clearly unimpressed.

"The humans are clearly weakening from diseases and starvation but more humans are still coming which will make them stronger once again. Don't you think we have the mission to weaken them?"

"Mission?" Alois echoed with a chuckle as he jutted his hips to one side. "Are you sure Sebastian? To me is seems like you are using this as an excuse to devour more souls."

Alois was a beautiful demon without doubt but Sebastian simply despised the little demon.

"Just follow the plan, Alois" Sebastian sneered, "You have no right to question me!"

"Shouldn't we start?" Elizabeth asked, her voice sending a pleasant ring like a twinkle of a small bell. She was the peace keeper; however, a very bubbly and cheerful one, very unusual for a demon who lived for more than 100 years.

"You are right…so here are the rules" Sebastian stated as he faced his demon companions with a serious expression.

"Do not kill all the humans and do not destroy their property…that's all."

"Clear and simple!" Alois exclaimed before he climbed up the barrier with inhumane grace and was gone.

"Better go get him before he does anything rash" Claude sighed as he too disappeared behind the barriers.

"Too bad that Paula isn't here today" Elizabeth said with a sad smile. "But Sebastian…" she said as she twirled to face him, her beautiful blonde curls bouncing.

"It's been a long time since I will be feasting on human souls." Then with a beautiful smile, she was gone.

"I have a feeling you have something behind all of this…" Sebastian heard a voice say behind him.

"Of course not, Hannah" Sebastian replied with a smirk as he faced the beautiful demon.

"Then why didn't you bring Mei-rin, Finny, Bard, and Paula?"

"I have my reasons…"

Hannah narrowed her eyes at Sebastian before she was gone along with the triplets.

Sebastian sighed as soon as he was alone. He knew that the demons he brought will do their feeding silently and Sebastian was looking for something amusing.

He wanted to find a human that will amuse him.


End file.
